Shore Leave
by Frankie McStein
Summary: Lawrence is too busy for Lucas to stay with him during shore leave so Bridger steps in to make everything better for him


Disclaimer- I don't own them and I don't have the money to pretend I do.  
  
For everyone who reviewed Hope (slight plug there, did you notice?) I am planning another big story but it's stuck in the planning stages. If there's anything you want to see in it., just let me know and I'll try to work it in when I get round to writing it =)  
Thankies  
^___^  
  
Shore leave  
  
I'm sorry Lucas but I just don't have the time. You know I'd love for you to come and stay with me but I can't free up and time at all. You'll have to find somewhere else to stay.  
  
Lucas sighed as the recording finished.  
He couldn't even be bothered to talk to me in person,' he thought sadly. The problem of having no where to stay didn't present itself, he kew he had more than enough money to get a hotel room.  
  
Just my luck. Cynthia's got plenty of free time but she's spending it out of town. Lawrence is in town but he's got no free time. I always knew they were total opposites but this is ridiculous!'  
  
He pushed himself away from his computer table with a sigh as a knock sounded on his door.  
Come in, he called, hoping it was nothing serious.  
Hiya kid.  
  
Hey Ben! Lucas said happily, although inwardly he was groaning. The morale officer was the last person he wanted to see right now.  
Lunch time Lucas and that means you get to spend a full half hour with me.  
I take it Kristen's asked you to take her place force feeding me.  
  
No one's forcing you to do anything Lucas, replied Ben, before diving across the room and putting his young friend in a headlock. Lucas laughed as Ben started dragging him out the door towards the mess hall.   
  
Why worry about next week when today was here already?  
* * *  
  
The upcoming shore leave was the main topic of conversation at lunch. Lucas listened to the various conversations that were going on at his table, hoping no one would notice he wasn't expounding his plans.  
  
Ben and Katie were going to spend the week with a friend from the Academy. Tim was going to stay with his brother and Ford was going with Kristen who was going to stay with her daughter. Everyone knew Bridger was staying on his island; that only left one person.  
  
Once everyone had explained their plans Lucas quickly left to avoid questions about his plans. He wasn't all that thrilled by them, and he knew that his friends would be unwilling to let him spend the week alone in a hotel.  
It wouldn't be fair to tel them,' he decided. It would just spoil their leave if they were worrying about me.'  
* * *  
  
Game over. Game over.  
The message flashed upon the screen, accompanied by the computer's monotone voice. Lucas was shocked he had lost.  
My attention's shot by this leave thing. Why is this bothering me so much?'  
  
He though he knew the answer, though he still continued to ask him self the question. He didn't want to admit that his friends on seaQuest had made him realise that he deserved more than an impersonal hotel room. He didn't want to admit that Bridger had taught him that he deserved to have people around him who cared for him.  
  
Admitting he wanted to spend shore leave with his friends was admitting he needed something, and admitting to needed something was an admission of weakness. Lawrence Wolenczak hadn't raised his son to be weak.  
  
So Lucas passed the time in his cramped, messy room while his friends looked forwards to the next week with carefully controlled, but ever growing excitement. Meanwhile, the only person onboard who could have helped Lucas throw off his stupid ideas of strength and weakness was too concerned with running the sub to notice.  
  
But someone did notice and though they knew they couldn't help, they were determined to bring the matter to the attention of the person who could.  
* * *  
  
Dear Sir,  
Although it may have escaped your notice, it has definitely come to my attention that our youngest crew member is not displaying his usual exuberance or enthusiasm.  
  
Despite the fact that this is easily explained away, I feel that it is linked to the upcoming shore leave. Every one else on board has plans and willingly discusses them, but Lucas refuses to allow himself to enter such discussions and I am worried he is not planning on staying with his father after all.  
  
I appreciate you are very busy of course, but you are also the person closest to Lucas and I believe you are the only person who stands a chance of finishing the problem.  
  
Fixing it is another matter and it is entirely up to you whether you try to or not but I couldn't not bring this to your attention.  
Yours truly.  
  
The letter was unsigned and Bridger sighed in frustration. He should have noticed something was wrong with Lucas and hated that it had taken an anonymous letter to make him realise. He had a fair idea of who wrote it, he had intercepted a few sideways glances.  
  
Making his mind up he quickly left his room and made his way to D deck. A muffled come in' sounded in response to his knock and he pushed the door open to reveal what seemed to be a state of utter chaos, although he knew Lucas could easily find anything he needed in a few seconds.  
  
Controlled chaos,' Bridger thought and smiled before turning his attention to Lucas.  
What can I do for you?  
Bridger picked his way carefully through the numerous items on the floor and seated himself on the bed before answering.  
I was wondering what your plans are for shore leave. Everyone else's I know, but I haven't got a clue what you're going to be up to.  
  
He noticed Lucas' eye's flicker away from his face for a second and was immediately convinced that the letter was right, something was wrong.  
I heard you were planning on staying with your father.  
  
Lucas just shrugged, his eyes now permanently fixed on a spot just left of his trainers. Bridger stood and walked over to where the boy was sitting.  
he said, kneeling down in front of him, if something is wrong, please tell me.  
  
Lucas looked up and Bridger saw his eyes were brimming with tears that were barely a step away from falling.  
Please Lucas, tell me what's wrong.  
He can't get the time to look after me so I can't stay with him. I figured I could just stay in a hotel. It's never bothered me before.  
It should bother you kiddo. Everyone deserves better than that, you especially.  
Your the only person to say that to me and I believe you. That's why it's got me so upset now.  
  
Bridger said nothing, he just hugged Lucas to him, hoping he could think of something. As he completed the thought, he suddenly saw the proverbial light bulb and he pulled back from Lucas.  
Come with me! he exclaimed, surprised he hadn't asked earlier.  
That island's fine for isolating yourself but I'm used to company now, it'll be lonely as hell. I'd love for you to come with me.  
  
Lucas looked at him carefully and suddenly decided Bridger wasn't lying, that he really did want his company.  
I'd love to! Thank you, thank you so much!  
Thin arms wrapped themselves around Bridger's neck and hugged him tightly.  
You're welcome kiddo.  
* * *  
  
Despite neither Bridger nor Lucas saying anything, it only took half an hour for the entire crew to know Lucas was going to spend the shore leave on Bridger's island. Ben and Kristen were only ones at their table when Lucas walked in and they quickly waved him over.  
  
Hey kid. Is it true your staying with the Captain next week?  
  
Kristen smiled.  
I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun Lucas. Darwin's going there too.  
I figured he would be.  
The three sat in silence for a while, Lucas eating whilst Kristen and Ben noted the happy sparkle in his eyes with pleasure.  
  
  
Lucas looked up from his food.  
What's up Ben?  
I was just wondering, how come you never told us you were staying with him?  
We only just finalised it.  
Well I hope you have fun.  
  
Of course he'll have fun, said Bridger, walking up behind Lucas, he'll be with me! It'll be great, we can play strip poker and go skinny dipping and I can introduce him to whisky... He trailed off as Kristen stood up.  
  
If you do any of that...  
Both Ben and Lucas started laughing and Bridger couldn't help but chuckle. To their relief Kristen smiled too.  
Ok, enough, she said, although laughter was evident in her voice. I have work to do.  
  
As she left she threw a quick glance to Ben and he rose too.  
I've got some supplies to check. I'll see you after kid. Sir.  
  
Lucas and Bridger sat in silence for a moment until Lucas decided silence was boring.  
I can't wait to go skinny dipping. Is the water very cold?  
Bridger gave him a hard look before deciding he was joking.  
We'll be there in two more days. You better get packed.  
* * *  
  
Two days later saw seaQuest docked and her crew disembarking. Commander Ford took over the necessary procedures and Bridger and Lucas were able to get away early. They caught one of the first launches over to the island and were unpacked by noon.  
  
There's not much point in doing a whole lot today. But tomorrow we can go exploring and I can show you everything of interest around this humble little abode of mine.  
Lucas laughed.  
There's no much that's humble about this, it's a personally owned island.  
  
  
A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they drifted from the dining room table where they had been eating to the living room, where they both settled down on to the couch. They passed a few hours talking and a few more making sarcastic comments about the films that were being shown.  
  
Bridger was close to suggesting to they go to bed when Lucas looked over at him.  
What was it like in the Academy?  
A smile spread over Bridger's face.  
There's quite a few notorious stories about my academy time. How about I tell you some of my lesser known adventures?  
  
Bridger started talking and Lucas quickly curled up next to him, his head leaning on Bridger's shoulder. When next he looked, Bridger saw Lucas had fallen fast asleep. Not wanting to disturb the young man he simply shifted slightly and and resigned himself to sleeping on the couch as well.  
* * *  
  
The sun crept up the next morning and seemed to smile upon the sight that met it in the front room of a small house on an island. Two people, a man and a child, sitting on a couch, both fast asleep and both had a look of absolute peace on their face's, as if even in sleep they could feel each other's presence.   
  
After several more hours, the child began to shift and the man was awakened by the restless movements. As he stirred so the child woke fully and smiled up at him.  
  
Though slightly higher than before, the sun was still pouring in at the window and it fell upon the child's face, making his hair and eye's shine in it's light. The brilliant blue of the ocean was glowing in his eye's and in his hair lay the brilliance of the sun itself.   
  
As if knowing that the two people it was so casually looking over had plans for a day outdoors, all the clouds that may had formed during the night had been chased away and a slight breeze was causing a gentle rustling in the trees.   
  
The sun smiled to itself at the brilliance of the day that it had created and then focused it's energy upon rising in the sky. It had a job to do after all.  
  
True to his word, as soon as they had cleaned up the breakfast things Bridger started preparing a large picnic for the two to take on their exploration' of the island.  
  
First stop was the lagoon and Lucas insisted on swimming, as Bridger had known he would. After that they went to the back of the island where the small natural cove made an excellent diving point. Lunch followed this and Bridger was immediately glad he had packed so much, Lucas seemed to have developed a ravenous appetite.  
  
They spent some time playing volley ball with Darwin after this and then they wondered through the overgrown patch Bridger had let grow wild so it resembled a jungle. Lucas discovered the joy of climbing trees and several coconuts were collected for dessert.  
  
Neither of them noticed the hours passing, but of course they did. Soon they found them selves sitting on the edge of the dock again, watching Darwin swim out to hunt. Neither felt the need to talk and so they let a companionable silence fall.  
  
They sat together watching the sun set, and, for the first time in a long time, both rejoiced in the knowledge that soon it would rise again, and bring with it a new day.  
  
  
  
Ok, so I got depressed and needed a sugary sweet fix. I'm sorry if it's a little too sugary for you but there you go. As always my ego craves attention so let me know what you think but if you can't say anything nice or constructive, don't bother to say anything. I don't need any flames, I have no marshmallows.


End file.
